OMG! CRAZY RANDOMNESS!
by Pinkei
Summary: This is a hit reality tv show where our cats do crazy dares and stunts that they have read off a Randomness Card! Tune in to see the hilariousness of OMG! CRAZY RANDOMNESS (I know the summary kinda sucks..)
1. 1 Intro To the Studio

**This is a remake of OMG! SUPER RANDOMNESS 1 #, but now it is called OMG! CRAZY RANDOMNESS! No one can make a cat while reviewing now, and this is not in script mode. Well, enjoy!**

**OMG! CRAZY RANDOMNESS!**

** Chapter 1**

Four cats were sitting in a circle and they looked at the camera.

"Hello! Welcome to the OMG! CRAZY RANDOMNESS!" A orange she-cat with green eyes mewed.

"I am your hostess, Vinewhisker, this is the studio!" The orange cat meowed. The other three cats moved forward.

"Let me introduce you to the crew." Vinewhisker said.

"This is Graystorm," The orange she-cat indicated to a gray tom with white stripes and yellow eyes. "This Tigerfur," Vinewisker mewed, and pointed to a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. "And this is Cloudmist." The hostess gestured to a pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

"What did you say!" Cloudmist screamed in Vinewhisker's ear.

"Oh yeah, Cloudmist is a bit deaf, and she'll MAKE ME DEAF IF SHE KEEPS SCREAMING!" Vinewhisker yelled the last words at Cloudmist.

"WHY ARE YOU WHISPERING!" Cloudmist yowled. Graystorm calmed Cloudmist and Vinewhisker continued.

"Ok, this is the studio where we do crazy stuff to please the audience and sometimes tortures others... Alright! The random thing we will do today is..." She read a Randomness Card from the cat behind camera.

"It says here that two of us has to trap three cats in a Two-leg den and try not to let them escape. The other two have to ask questions to cats from the clans." Vinewhisker said after she read the card.

"Ok, let's get the house set up." Graystorm meowed and bounced off.

**Later**

"The house and the traps are ready!" Vinewhisker said.

"WHAT?" Cloudmist screeched. Graystorm ran over to her and handed her a hearing aid. Cloudmist put it in her ear and activated it.

"Ok, what did you say?" Cloudmist asked. Vinewhisker sighed, handed her the randomness card.

"Tigerfur, you are coming with me to trap the three clan cats. Cloudmist and Graystorm, you get ready to ask some questions."

"I think we have to do that next episode." Tigerfur mewed.

"It's over! Oh well, but we will do the randomness in the next episode of OMG! CRAZY RANDOMNESS!" Vinewhisker meowed to the camera.

"Do you have to yell the title?" Cloudmist mewed.

Vinewhisker made an ugly face at her and then said, "Yes, the title is in all caps."

"Anyways, bye! Join us next time on OMG! CRAZY RANDOMNESS!"

**End of the chapter**

** A/N: Please reveiw! I appretiate them!**


	2. 2: BOOM INTO RUBBLE

**OMG! CRAZY RANDOMNESS!**

**Chapter 2**

All four cats sat in the rubble of the two-leg house. Vinewhisker trotted over, her fur covered in scorch marks.

"Hello, welcome back to OMG! CRAZY RANDOMNESS! Yes, the two-leg den blew up." She glared at Graystorm, who looked back in confusion.

"It's not my fault!" The gray tom yowled.

"WHAT!" Cloudmist screamed.

"Ugh…" Vinewhisker sighed.

"Show them the clip." She meowed, trying to ignore Cloudmists' yowls of protest.

_A clip that shows how the two-leg den got destroyed turns on._

Graystorm was drinking coffee (A Mocha Espresso to be precise) and has the radio on. He set it down and started dancing to the song that the radio played. The Espresso was hit by his hind paw and it dumps on the computer that controlled the house.

"Uh oh…" Graystorm murmured. The computer sparks and sends a huge wave of shock down the wires toward the two-leg den, where all the other cats are. The two-leg den exploded. Cloudmists' hearing aid set on fire, Tigerfur was in the explosions, and Vinewhisker is blasted with fireworks.

_It ended_

"That's how this happened." Vinewhisker pointed at the rubble.

"All that survived is rocks, a vacuum cleaner, and honey buns." Tigerfur meowed.

A brown she-cat smashed through the wall.

"HONEY BUNS!" She yelled and tackled Vinewhisker.

"WHERE ARE THE BUNS!?" The cat shrieked and Tigerfur pushed her off of Vinewhisker. The cat looked past the other cats.

"Cloudmist?" She meowed.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Cloudmist yelled.

Graystorm came over with a new hearing aid and put it on.

"Ok, what did she say?" Cloudmist asked.

"Cloudmist! It's me, your sister!" The she-cat bounded up to her.

"Hazelblossom!" Cloudmist pelted toward her and they tackled each other.

"Enough of the family reunion stuff. Who is Hazelblossom?" Vinewhisker growled, demanding an answer.

"She's my sister and she loves Honey Buns." Cloudmist meowed and gave Hazelblossom a Honey Bun. Hazelblossom ripped open the package and chomped on it. She bursted into laughter for no reason and everyone, except Cloudmist, eyed her warily.

When she finished she meowed,

"Cloudmist, can I stay with you?"

"Sure! Can she Vinewhisker?" Cloudmist looked at Vinewhisker.

"If Hazelblossom doesn't tackle me or attack me ever again, she can stay."

Tigerfur ran to Vinewhisker and meowed something.

"Well this episode is over. Reality Clans was supposed to start five minutes ago. So watch us again next time on," Vinewhisker said quickly.

"OMG! SUPER CRAZY RANDOMNESS!" All the cats except Hazelblossom meowed. Hazelblossom was munching on a Honey Bun and looked confused.

**End of chapter **

**I had to rewrite this chapter because my computer is broken. So they'll probably trap some cats next time.**


	3. 3: The Hollows Pt 1

**OMG CRAZY RANDOMNESS**

**Chapter 3**

"Hello! Welcome back to the show!" Vinewhisker mewed.

"We have decided to skip the last one. The two-leg den materials cost a lot of money and are complicated and hard to build..." Vinewhisker grinned sheepishly.

"We are finally going to do a randomness card thing for real this time!" Graystorm mewed happily. Vinewhisker glared at him and muttered something.

"That means this show'll be longer!" Tigerfur bounced over to them.

"WHAT!" Cloudmist yowled on the top of her lungs.

"Ugh..." Muttered Vinewhisker and she inhaled to start screaming in the annoying, white she-cats' ear.

"Haha! Just joking!" The white she-cat mewed

"Erg... Let's just pick the card." Vinewhisker growled in response and grabbed a randomness card. Hazelblossom peeked over Vinewhiskers' shoulder.

"OooOoo! I like this one!" Hazelblossom grinned then started giggling.

"What does it say?" Tigerfur mewed.

"It says that we have to make a fear factor show thing and use warrior Clan cats for the show." Vinewhisker mewed.

"Whoa, cool!" Graystorm meowed, grinning.

"So we have to get warrior Clan cats and put them through a fear test?" Tigerfur asked.

"Yup." The orange she-cat replied.

"Cool!" The tom smiled.

"Alright. Let's set up, shall we?" Cloudmist mewed.

**A short time later, the test was set up and the cats were going to be brought in.**

"Alright, so, we have decided on what cats we are going to bring." Vinewhisker meowed and Tigerfur bounced up next to her.

"Yeah, those cats will be, Lionblaze, Tigerstar, Onestar, and Mistyfoot."

"One cat from each Clan." Cloudheart looked over the test building. Graystorm stood next to her.

"Alright, the guards should be bringing the cats any seco-" Vinewhisker was cut off when four, huge muscular cats came in carrying the Clanners, who were tied up and blindfolded. The Clan cats thrashed around in the rope that tied them and spat curses at their unknown assailants. The guards tossed the cats on the ground.

"Here they are!" Graystorm bounced around them excitedly while the Clanners wiggled around on the floor.

Tigerfur unsheathed his claws and started cutting off the blind-folds. Tigerstar growled and snapped Tigerfur.

"Tiger versus Tiger, hehe." Cloudmist chuckled.

"Welcome to Fright Test." Graystorm mewed in a deep voice. Onewhisker started to struggle more. "Let's get to the first test site." Graystorm said before the guard knocked out the four Clanners.

"You didn't have to do that..." Vinewhisker sighed, "We had knock out shots."

"Well this is more exciting!" Graystorm mewed and Cloudmist nodded enthusiastically. The guards dragged the tied up cats away to a test site. The hosts walked over to a mini building with televisions to see what the cameras' are seeing.

All three of them were tied up and hanging by ropes with blindfolds over their eyeballs. They were all in dark hallways, but none of them were near eachother.

"Let's suit up." Vinewhisker mewed. A few other cats with many tools came and surrounded her. A few moments later, she looked like a spitting image of Hollyleaf. The cats moved over to Graystorm and he looked like Scourge in a few seconds. Next was Cloudstorm, who was transformed into Leopardstar. Tigerfur was last and he was dressed up to play the role of Tallstar.

"Is everybody ready to deploy?" Vinewhisker mewed, and all the others nodded.

"You know what to do Hazelblossom?" Tigerfur mewed.

"Bring terror to the kitties!" Hazelblossom cackled and turned to face a keyboard with odd symbols on the keys.

The hosts each entered four different metal doors that led to different areas. They closed behind them.

Hazelblossom turned on a walkie-talkie and set it next to her. She then pressed a key with a symbol that looked like a dangling rope.

Lionblaze, Tigerstar, Onestar, and Mistyfoot were released of their grip in the ropes and the blind folds fell off at the same time.

"Well, well... Here we have our three prisoners..." Hazelblossoms' voice, which was now low and mysterious, sounded from hidden speakers, "Welcome to The Hollows... You have to escape before _they _get you..."

"What? Who's them?" Lionblaze asked the voice. All that responded was cackling.

Onestar glanced around then bolted down the hallway.

"Don't expect to meet each other..." Hazelblossom said into the microphone positioned in front of here.

Tigerstar was not effected by any of this. He started to walk down the hall. The tom walked into a large room with two hallways exiting it. In the floor were large holes that led into darkness and seemed to go on forever. Dim lights hung from the ceiling. Tigerstar saw that a hallway had a large hole in front of the entrance. He turned to the other one, which wasn't lit at all. The leader sighed and continued down the hallway.

Lionblaze wandered down the hallway and came to some stairs. He dashed up them and came to a hallway with a room connecting to it. The door was slightly ajar and he pawed it open. The tom poked his head in. He saw a machine looking thing in the corner. He moved in a kicked something on the floor. The warriors gaze looked down and he saw a litter of bones. Feline bones...

Mistyfoot inhaled a few deep breaths as she decided which path to choose. She could take the stairs or a different hallway. She decided to travel up the stairs. When she walked on to the landing, she glanced up and saw debris blocking her path. The deputy frowned and bounded down the stairs. The she-cat looked down the hallway and started to walk. The she-cat then tripped on a floor board sticking up. She landed on her paw and twisted it. She yelped in pain and looked at her sprained paw. She looked around to realise that she almost fell down one of the holes. She scrambled to three paws and then continued down the hole.

Onestar moved as fast as his paws could carry him. He stopped outside a large, brown wooden door and slipped in. The floor and walls were made out of tile and large lockers stood in them. Onestar leaped on a bench that was next to some showers. He sighed and relaxed his tired body by spreading out onto the bench. Then, the leader heard something. He perked his ears and rose to a seating position. "Who's there?" His mew broke the silence of the room. No response.

Hazelblossom grinned maliciously as she looked at the camera screens. She laughed and turned to the camera.

"Well, that's all we have for today. I think The Meow comes on next... But, see you next time and see what happens to these four on OMG CRAZY RANDOMNESS!" Hazelblossom smiled and started to eat a Honey Bun as the screen darkened.

**A/N: I apologize if I didn't put the Cannon Cats in character. I honestly did my best. Well I hope you liked my first longest chapter of this story! Please, R and R! I appreciate all comments and criticism. **

**I do not own warriors**

**I also changed the Randomness Card. I thought the last would be too boring and found a solution. **

**;3**

**-Pinkei**


	4. 4:The Hollows Pt 2

Hazelblossom was eating a Honey Bun and turned to the camera.

"Hello, hello! Welcome back! If your wondering, you haven't missed anything! We have recorded the whole thing and made it into episodes, posting it later. That was just a by the way. Now lets get to The Hollows..." The camera switched to the cameras that watched the dark hallways of The Hollows.

Tigerstar walked in the dark corridor, unsheathing his claws. Silence and tension hung in the air and pitch black darkness surrounded the leader, making it so that he could only see his whiskers in the corner of his eyes. A board creaked and Tigerstar spun quickly around glaring in every direction. He heard no more and slowly started to continue down the hallway. He spotted light further on ahead the tom quickened his pace.

He walked under the dim light. It was only one little ceiling light, but it held off against the darkness. Tigerstar stretched his legs and looked to the path of floorboard that he would soon follow.

The tabby tom heard another creak.

Then another.

Then another.

They got louder and closer.

Then,

He heard knocking. It sounded like claws tapping the wood floor. The sound made Tigerstar flinch. It came from different directions at every knock. It was next to Tigerstar, then behind him, then on the other side of him, then in front. Tigerstar growled and was prepared to launch on the cat/thing. The thing revealed itself after a few more moments of claw tappping and Tigerstar gasped.

"Found you."

* * *

Lionblaze gaped at the bones at his feet. They were almost pure white except for a yellow-ish tint. He backed away and stepped around the bones. He didn't know if they were real, but didn't want to take the chance of finding out. The tom shuddered, thinking about the poor soul who used to use those bones. He made his way over to the machine again. He was a few fox-lengths away when a blue glow came from no where. He squinted his eyes against the sudden light. The golden cat blinked his eyes rappidly.

Lionblaze looked at it and saw it was a cat. The cat had darker color, that looked very much like blood, that formed around his mouth and dragged down to the end of his muzzle. His stomach had a large slash over the middle of it and the same darker color stained various parts of his fur.

The golden tom stood, staring. The ghostly cat turned to him, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Goh you."

* * *

Mistyfoot walked along, her injrued paw raised so it didn't sting when it touched the ground. She saw a door up ahead that was slightly open and she went over to it. Nudging the door open, the deputy entered. The camera unzoomed on where the cat had just entered and looked at the whole door. The door had a label that said, "INFIRMARY" in faded white letters.

Mistyfoot looked around. There were two two-leg beds that could be jumped on effortlessly. There was a old space heater on the other side of the room. Frames with cloth attached to them were positioned next to the space heater and in front of the beds. A cabneit with medicines was a fox-length away from the beds. A table with a book and a lamp sat next to the cabneit. Next to that was another cabneit and a sink. Patches of holes were in the floor but the she-cat was still able to walk around the room.

Mistyfoot jumped up and landed on the bed, but rammed into the wall beyond. She gritted her teeth as pain shot up her arm. Mistyfoot sat, scanning around the room for a second time. She found a few peices of wood and cobwebs and made a splint with the best of her abilities. The medicine cat had shown the apprentices in RiverClan just in case any cat sprained or even broke their paw/legs. Mistyfoot learned too, just by watching from afar. She was now very glad that she had learned what the apprentices learned.

She finished with the splint quickly and soon after heard something. It sounded like pawsteps. Her ears perked up. They were soft, barley noticable if you asked Mistyfoot, and the floor creaked with each step. The stepping got closer and closer until... it stopped...

Then a black mist, in the form of a large cat, appeared. It was a few tail-lengths away from the bed and it was coming closer by every second that passed. Mistyfoot jumped off, landing on her paws with a thump. The she-cat cringed when another bolt of pain struck her leg. She bolted away when the black mist cat started to pad closer. A scratching sound started to sound and Mistyfoot saw the pages of the book on the table flipping wildely. The mist reached out to claw the deputy.

* * *

Silence. That was all Onestar heard. It was almost unbearable. His voice had echoed around the room and faded gradually. And after a few moments, there was a noise. A creak of floorboards. A light shattered suddenly and the room grew darker.

Then another creak. It was closer. Another lightbulb broke. Onestar stood.

Then another, that was closer. More glass from the cieling hit the floor. Onestar stared into the shadows.

And another, sounded just in front of Onestar. The room was dark and the only light was over the tom. He froze on the spot. The dreadful silence came back, it was haunting the tom.

Then, a sound rose into the air. It was a blood-chilling noise, like a single claw dragging slowly across the ground. Onestar was still frozen, his eyes wide with fear.

"Helloooo... Onestar..." A soft, creeping voice floated through the air. A menacing face came out of the shadows and meowed, "Boo."

**A/N: Oh, well that was pretty suspencful, wasn't it? Well, I hope you enjoyed that. It surprises me a little that I'm updating this so soon, lol. Well, I guess we will meet next time! I didn't make Hazelblossom sign out, I know. But you know what the end is always like, lol. Hope you R and R!**

**I appretiate veiws and I don't own warriors. I displayed the personalities of the Clan cats as best as I could.**

**Bye!**

**-Pinkei**


End file.
